Netarsudil, has the chemical name Benzoic acid, 2,4-dimethyl-, (4-((1S)-1-(aminomethyl)-2-(6-isoquinolinylamino)-2-oxoethyl)phenyl)methyl ester. Netarsudil has the following chemical structure:

Netarsudil ophthalmic solution (Rhopressa (R)) 0.02% was approved for the lowering of elevated intraocular pressure (IOP) in patients with open-angle glaucoma or ocular hypertension by the FDA.
Netarsudil and process for preparation thereof are known from WO2010/126626. In said process Netarsudil is separated from a racemic mixture by chiral chromatography or salt formation one step before the final API.
The dimesylate salt of Netarsudil is disclosed in WO2014/144781 and process for preparation thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,643,927.
Polymorphism, the occurrence of different crystal forms, is a property of some molecules and molecular complexes. A single compound, like Netarsudil, may give rise to a variety of polymorphs having distinct crystal structures and physical properties like melting point, thermal behaviors (e.g. measured by thermogravimetric analysis—“TGA”, or differential scanning calorimetry—“DSC”), powder X-ray diffraction (XRPD) pattern, infrared absorption fingerprint, Raman absorption fingerprint, and solid state (13C-) NMR spectrum. One or more of these techniques may be used to distinguish different polymorphic forms of a compound.
Different salts and solid state forms (including solvated forms) of an active pharmaceutical ingredient may possess different properties. Such variations in the properties of different salts and solid state forms and solvates may provide a basis for improving formulation, for example, by facilitating better processing or handling characteristics, improving the dissolution profile, or improving stability (polymorph as well as chemical stability) and shelf-life. These variations in the properties of different salts and solid state forms may also provide improvements to the final dosage form, for instance, if they serve to improve bioavailability. Different salts and solid state forms and solvates of an active pharmaceutical ingredient may also give rise to a variety of polymorphs or crystalline forms, which may in turn provide additional opportunities to use variations in the properties and characteristics of a solid active pharmaceutical ingredient for providing an improved product.
Discovering new salts, solid state forms and solvates of a pharmaceutical product can provide materials having desirable processing properties, such as ease of handling, ease of processing, storage stability, and ease of purification or as desirable intermediate crystal forms that facilitate conversion to other salts or polymorphic forms. New salts, polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutically useful compound can also provide an opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product (dissolution profile, bioavailability, etc.). It enlarges the repertoire of materials that a formulation scientist has available for formulation optimization, for example by providing a product with different properties, e.g., a different crystal habit, higher crystallinity or polymorphic stability which may offer better processing or handling characteristics, improved dissolution profile, or improved shelf-life. Accordingly, there is a need for solid state forms of Netarsudil and salts thereof.